Brad Anderson
Brad Anderson is Sara's brother in Adventures in Babysitting. Background Brad is one of the ordinary typical teens who goes through life and takes life just as seriously enough as time goes on. Like any other teen, he takes friendship seriously enough. Like a lot of siblings, he often has his moments of ups and downs with his sister, Sara, but still cares for her nevertheless. Unknown to Chris Parker, he secretly has a crush on her, and often writes love poems about her, and only dreams to have someone like her for a girlfriend. Even so, he often stands up for her whenever he feels it wrong for her to be taken advantage. Though she doesn't to the feelings he has for her, Brad willingly accepts that they'd be the best of friends ever. Role in the film Brad is first seen in the kitchen cooking over the stove, when Sara comes to tell him that their mom got Chris to babysit, which surprisingly shocked him ending up in him spilling the food over the stove and on the floor. He goes to check out his face in the mirror, and tries to use his Clearasil only to find that all of it gone. He is berates Sara for wasting it on a picture of Thor, and calls Thor a "homo". She tries to get him to apologize for what he says about Thor, and blackmails him in threatening to tell Chris about the "love poems" he writes about her, and he says "Alright, Sara, I'm sorry. Thor's not a homo." Later, when Brad and Sara's parents leave for the party at the Associates Center, Daryl Coopersmith, Brad's best friend, shows up. When Brad decides to cancel staying at Daryl's, Daryl decides he'd stay there instead. He shuts the door pushing Daryl out after Daryl tells him about the month's Playboy magazine that girl in it looks exactly like Chris. Shortly thereafter, Chris get's a phone call from her friend, Brenda, from the bus station, who asks her to come and get her. Brad and Sara go with her, reluctantly bringing Daryl with them. Along the way, they get a flat tire. There, they reluctantly accept a ride from John Pruitt, a tow truck driver, who decides he'd be happy to buy them a tire. Along the way, Pruitt gets a call about that a suspicious "car" was parked out front of his place. Brad and the rest of them make the getaway in another car after Chris' car windshield being accidentally shot out by Pruitt. the car they got into was being stolen by a professional car thief. Brad asks the car thief if he'd drop them off at a mall, but he tells them he'd drop them off at a train station or something instead. They go to a chop shop operation, where Brad reluctantly introduces himself to the workers there and in the results of ending up upstairs for now. To Sara's suggestion, they escape through the rafters, after thinking the businessmen at the operation "might poke our brains out." There, they make the getaway, and into a Blue's music club, where they're forced to sing the Blues with the band after accidentally ending up on the stage while evading Bleak and Graydon in the process. Outside the club, Brad tries to convince Chris to give him a chance of dating her, to which she laughs at him about in stating that he's a child, and he replies, "You're just a girl in love with an asshole." Chris tries to apologize for what she said, and he tells her no to worry about it. Afterwards, Daryl is trying to get a date with a teenage runaway, and they remember they have to get Brenda. Soon after, they're being chased again by the car thieves, and their only option is to make the getaway on the L train. On the train, two opposite gangs try to get into a fight and kill each other, but Chris tries to persuade them to wait, only to be taunted by both leaders of both gangs calling her the "B" word. There, Brad tries to get the gang leader to apologize while standing up for Chris. Chris warns him to stay out of it, with Brad hearing from the gang leader "Hey, listen to the *****, Brad." Brad tries to stand up to him, only to have the gang leader fling his switchblade knife into his toe inside his shoe. There, Chris pulls the knife out threatens both gang leaders to protect Brad and Sara and Daryl, and they get off. Once they get off, Brad can't feel anything as of now. At Sara's suggestion, they take him to the hospital. There, Dr. Nuhkbane gives him one stitch. Brad thinks Chris would think he's a failure. Chris, Daryl, and Sara come for Brad, but Dr. Nuhkbane, mistakenly was under the impression him being the one with the "stab wound" that he was dead, which made Chris faint. Brad comes out, Sara hugs him, and Daryl does, too. Brad wonders why Daryl is hugging him, but Daryl telling him not to ever die on him, Brad promises he won't. Eventually, Mr. Pruitt shows up, and tells them their car is in Dawson's Garage, and that Dawson would make them pay $50 for the tire. Brad and the rest of them went to Kappa party, where Chris acquaints with a college guy named Dan Lynch, who offers to help out and could only get $45. Dan drives them to Dawson's Garage. Though Brad seemed a little down in that Chris seemed to have a crush on Dan, he thought Dan seemed "kinda cool" like Daryl thought. At Dawson's Garage, Sara meets Dawson, who she took to be Thor, the ones "fights the Forces of Darkness," but Brad tries to assure him she's thinking he's someone else. Just then, she tells him not to listen to Brad and saying he was a homo. Dawson, not liking rumors spreading about him, taunts Brad, but Brad assures he never meant it. There, just when they were almost kicked out for just $45 of the $50 they owe him, Sara convinces him to change his mind giving him her helmet, and he decides to let them take the car anyways, and give her helmet back, and they leave. Along the way to get Brenda and be home by 1am, Brad goes into the French restaurant with Chris, Daryl, and Sara, to confront Mike Todwell for lying about his sister "being sick" and cheating on Chris with another girl. Brad confronts Mike about the whole thing, and just when Mike makes a derogatory remark about Chris, Brad threatens to hit him and pound on his face, and Mike dares him. Brad decides not to, in resulting of "sinking to his level," leaving Daryl to do so by kicking him in the butt into a table. Outside, impressed by how Daryl handled it, Brad high fives with Daryl, but they forget that they were supposed to be with Sara. Brad thought Sara would be right at the toy store looking at the toys they passed by earlier. Eventually, Brad finds Sara's cape outside the Associates Center, figuring that Sara was there. There, he, Chris, and Daryl check the 42nd floor first, where Brad's parents' party is at. Chris sees Sara out the window, and they all go to the 45th floor to get her. There, after rescuing Sara, Joe Gipp meets them and asks for the Playboy magazine, which was kept in Sara's backpack. Brad wonders what to do about Graydon out the window, and Joe says "Leave him hanging out there for a while, and let him sweat it out." Thereafter, they're confronted by Bleak, who wants the magazine and swears to "take care" of the children, but Joe punches Bleak out cold and gives him the magazine. Afterwards, they go to get Brenda at the bus station, and Brad lets her in. While on the way home, Brad sees Daryl trying to open her jacket, and Brad slaps his hand. Chris asks him and Sara if they were stumbling upon their parent's and they speed right past them and duck down. There, they speed on home and get on upstairs with Brenda going home, and Chris cleans up the mess Brad left from earlier. Right then, Mr. and Mrs. Anderson arrive home and thanks Chris for watching the kids, and Chris goes to tell them good night. Brad tells her it's not a big deal if she ever ignored him at school, and she tells him "I don't ignore friends, Brad," indicating that she and Brad will always be the best of friends. Darryl thanks them all for the "greatest night ever... so far." Brad, Sarah, and Chris all say, "Me, too." As Chris left, the Andersons thank her again, and just then Dan arrived. Dan was returning Sara's skate, and much to Chris' surprise, was looking for a babysitter, for him he says. Sara encourages Chris and Dan to kiss. Seeing that Chris and Dan are going to kiss, Brad let's it be so, in thinking he is better than Mike, and closes the blinds. There, Chris and Dan share their first kiss. Category:Live-action characters Category:Touchstone characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Siblings Category:Adventures in Babysitting characters Category:Non-Disney characters